


Feed my kink

by neildreamsoftodd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blushing!Sherlock, Cute, Doctor!Watson, Fluffy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, School, Stomach Ache, Stomachache, Teenlock, Tummy Ache, Tummy rubs, belly rub, clingy!Sherlock, concerned!John, learning, shy!Sherlock, stomach, stomach rub, stomach rubs, tummy, tummy rub, whiny!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neildreamsoftodd/pseuds/neildreamsoftodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person B has a specific kink and wants Person A to know because s/he wants him/her to take care of it really badly. To get what s/he wants, Person B even has to go the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed my kink

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fanfiction isn't too weird or anything like that. But I kinda wanted to write this. XD

Sherlock knew he had a belly kink since John had touched his stomach once accidentally. He remembered how the boy's hand had felt against his tummy and how it had been one of the best feelings ever. He knew he didn't want to miss this feeling, but also did he know that there weren't hardly any chances John would touch his belly again. So, he decided to play a little trick on him. John didn't want to become a doctor one day for nothing. He should get the practice he deserved.

Sherlock waited downstairs in the living room for John to finally come over. In school, they had planned to meet in the afternoon to study together for their biology test the following day. It knocked at the door and Sherlock immediately went to open it. 

He smiled. "Don't hesitate to come in, John." Then he closed the door again, after his friend had come in.

"Hey, Sherlock. I'm glad to be here." John seemed to be happy as well because he grinned from ear to ear.

Both boys went into the taller one's living room and sat down on the black cosy sofa. They were sitting next to each other and their knees touched slightly. John unpacked his biology books and notes. He spread them on the small glass table in front of them. He took the book "Biology is easy" and opened it on page 13. 

"Well, let's learn for our test. What was it again that we have to study for?", John asked Sherlock, who was deeply in thoughts. The blond - haired frowned. "Sherlock, is everything alright?" 

The curly - haired looked up. Inwardly, he was happy that John was finally paying attention. Now the game could begin. Sherlock knew exactly what he wanted to do. He shook his head and moaned softly and quietly. He put his hands on his stomach and whined just like a baby who didn't get its own way. John scooted closer to Sherlock immediately and looked at him with concern in his eyes and the brown - haired had to say he enjoyed it, getting John's attention and even his worry.

"Where does it hurt exactly? You wanna show me? And how is the pain?" John sounded really worried and Sherlock almost regretted his decision to tell his best friend a lie. But now he was in it and now he had to finish it.

"I've just got a stomachache. It's not that bad, though. It just hurts a little", he answered and clutched his belly just more than before. Then he put his best "everything hurts" mask on and hoped John would believe him, but then he knew he already did. 

The blonde - haired stood up and took a pillow from the couch and gave it to Sherlock. "Take it, you'll need it very badly", he said. Then he told him to lie down and make himself comfortable. "Is there anything I can get you?", he then wanted to know, sitting directly next to him and holding his hand in comfort.

Sherlock reflected shortly and shook his head. Suddenly he felt really bad because he was being so mean to John. He was lying to his best friend. The friend who was concerned about him. That was the moment when the detective decided to enlighten John Watson soon. 

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" John seemed to really want to help his friend Sherlock. The curly - haired thought for a few minutes and then he came to the conclusion that there really was something Watson could do. And then even the plan would work.

"When I think about it", Sherlock began, blushing a little and hiding behind his hands. "It would really help me if you could rub my belly." He turned red like a traffic light.

John smiled. "Yeah, that would be absolutely no problem. I'd even love to do this." 

Sherlock scooted away from John to make place for him. The boy, who wanted to become a doctor one day, laid down next to Sherlock.

"How do you want me to rub your tummy? Above or beneath your T-Shirt?", he asked the taller one, curious. 

Sherlock's eyes widened with shock. He had never ever thought about that question because he had never thought that it would even come so far. He didn't even know what he preferred, clothed stomach rub or skin to skin. But then he could feel John's hands more intensively when he exposed his belly.

"Um, I think you should rub my stomach beneath my T-shirt", Sherlock finally answered, trying not to blush.

"It's okay", John reassured him with a firm voice. "You don't have to be ashamed of this. I really like to do this."  
John Watson rubbed his hands to warm them for Sherlock, while the other boy unclothed his belly. Then the blond haired laid his heated palms on Sherlock's tensed white skin. The taller boy relaxed into his touch, but at the same time he felt a wave of guilt rush over him. He also felt a lump growing in his throat and it was getting bigger and bigger with time and then he reached a point where he wasn't able to hide his tears anymore. He began to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, why are you crying, Sherlock?", John asked with concern in his voice, stopping his hands from moving and sitting up. The detective simply never cried and when he did, it was heartbreaking. 

"I'm not crying", Sherlock snapped, pulling down his T-Shirt again, but John didn't believe him anyway. 

"Sherlock, we both know that I'm not buying this shit", John stated and he was all serious. "Just tell me what's wrong. Then I'll be able to help you."

Sherlock swallowed hard, not being sure about what to say. So, he decided to tell at least half of the truth. "It just hurts so badly." His voice was thick with tears. And if being totally honest, he was really hurt because he was lying to John, who you could see was definitely worried about Sherlock. 

"What does hurt? Oh no, is it still your stomach? Maybe you have appendicitis. Gosh, why haven't I even thought about that? I just feel so stupid." John Watson was cursing himself and running his of nervousness shaking hands through his straight blonde short hair. Then he seemed to get an idea because his face lit up. "Well, let's palpate your little tummy a bit. Would you mind, Sherlock?"

The tall detective kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to say something he would regret later. John pulled Sherlock's head on his lap, so that he could look directly into his beautiful blue eyes. Then the young wannabe doctor lifted his best friend's T-Shirt and laid his cold hands onto Sherlock's belly. It felt warm and a little bit bloated, but not too much. John pressed his palms firmly into the pale skin, beneath his belly button and on the right side. Sherlock moaned slightly and tried to cover it by coughing. It didn't matter, Watson had heard it anyway and chuckled softly. He dug his small fingers deeper into the skin and with much more pressure, just to be absolutely sure that there wasn't an infection. It was this moment when Sherlock just couldn't help erecting and coming into his pants.

"That's what you wanted", the detective reminded himself quietly, trying not to blush and hoping John hadn't noticed.

"Are you okay, Sherlock? Why are you that red in your face?", John asked, pondering. 

While waiting for an answer, he rubbed Sherlock's tummy in circles and with less pressure than before but instead more softness. 

The detective groaned and for the first time he mumbled something that he better shouldn't have said. It was a quiet "Go on, don't ever stop."

So, John finally came to a conclusion. "You‘re enjoying this, huh?"

Sherlock didn't know what to say. So, he decided to finally tell his friend the truth. 

 "Yeah, I'm really enjoying this", he breathed softly. "Because I have a fucking belly kink." 

"You have what?" It was clear to see and to hear that Watson was more than surprised. 

He had even stopped rubbing Sherlock's stomach, so that his hands were lying on his hot skin like a heating pad.

Sherlock glared at him. "I have a fucking belly kink. Don't make me repeat that because it's embarrassing for me."

"Awwwww, that's too cute. Grumpy Sherlock has a belly kink. I guess, you don't even have a stomachache, right?" 

Sherlock nodded. "You remember when you touched my tummy accidentally? It felt so good and I wanted to have that awesome feeling again. So, I decided to play a little trick on you. You should believe I really had a stomachache and palpate my stomach, so I would feel your hands on my belly again. I'm sorry, John."

John wasn't angry, instead he was surprised. "So, you never really had a stomachache?"

Sherlock shook his head no.

"So, you only wanted me to rub your belly?"

Sherlock nodded and turned a bit red in his face. "Feed my kink, John."

John smirked and his hands on the young detective's stomach moved in circles again.  
They had completely forgotten about their biology test the following day. Well, but actually they were learning because John explored Sherlock’s tummy and they both really enjoyed it.


End file.
